


Big Cat, Little Cat

by DawnTheVamp



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnTheVamp/pseuds/DawnTheVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When out on patrol with the guys, Catrina picks up a familiar scent and decides to check it out alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Cat, Little Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm back!  
> I'm so so so sorry for not writing anything for like a month, but I have a real good reason. I've actually been in hospital but I'm out and almost back to full health again and as its valentines day, I decided I'd write a short story to get back into things.  
> If you want to see what my OC looks like and read about her personality, you can do so here: http://dawnthevamp.deviantart.com/art/Caterina-Hamato-590573464  
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Caterina, my OC. I own nothing else!

Caterina sighed as her brothers started the run home. Another boring patrol. Honestly, it'd been days since they'd even found a trace of the Foot or Kraang. What was the point of these stupid things? Cat scowled to herself as she ran along behind her brothers before sighing and catching up with her 'twin' Raph. "This is stupid..." She muttered, knowing he heard her.

Raph huffed. "Tell me about it. You'd think Fearless would get it into his thick skull by now that the Foot and Kraang ain't around here."

Cat smiled to herself. "Glad someone still understands me." They did their normal shoulder bump, which sent Cat stumbling the opposite way until Raph caught a hold of her shoulder and helped her regain her balance while Leo glanced over his shoulder quickly and raised an imaginary eyebrow at them. As they continued running, Cat frowned at a familiar scent that caught her nose, something she knew her brothers wouldn't pick up on. "Hey guys, wait a sec." They all slowed to a stop as Cat quickly debated whether this scent was worth checking out or not.

"Everything alright, Cat?" Leo asked. Of course, he'd gone into his big brother mode.

"Yeah yeah, everything's fine. I was just thinking that maybe I should go... Get some pizzas? Meet you lot back at the lair?" She took a small gamble, hoping none of them remembered she didn't have money on her.

After a few moments, Cat thought she might have actually gotten away with it. Until Mikey spoke up. "But what about you're clothes? Don't you need your jacket and stuff?"

Damn, she'd forgotten about that. Right now she was in her combat gear, which easily showed off her tail, ears and the fur along her body from the waist up. Brushing a bit of her scruffy black hair from her face, Cat just smiled. "Oh you know me Mikey, got stashed of spare stuff all over the city. I'll just head to one of those." She then turned to Leo, knowing it was his decision as the eldest and the leader.

He sighed. "Okay, just don't be too long, alright?"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Of course, Father." She then turned and took off across the rooftops before Leo could say anything, smirking to herself and almost hearing all the taunts her twin was throwing at Fearless now. With her brothers out of the way, she quickly changed course in order to follow the scent. It was fresh, which was a good thing. At least she wouldn't be running far.

After a few minutes of running, Cat stopped on the ledge of a building and peered down on to the next rooftop. Casually minding his own business was Tiger Claw. As she watched him, Cat's stomach did small flips that both confused and strangely excited her. Why has she even bothered to follow him? She should have told the guys, they could have come here together and found out what he was up to which was... Completely nothing...

Puzzled and curious, Cat leapt down onto the rooftop behind an air vent, hidden from Tiger Claw's view. _But not his smell._ Her mind reminded her too late as the wind picked up from behind her, heading straight for Tiger Claw. His nose twitched and Cat silently cursed herself. "I know you are there little one. Yet I do not smell the other cubs."

His eyes followed her as she slowly stood up and moved out from behind the vent. The weight of her scythe on her back reminded her that she wasn't totally defenceless. Then again, he did have guns...

"They went home." She replied, casually leaning against the vent. He was honestly starting to puzzle her now. Surely Tiger Claw should be attacking her right now? After all he is a part of the Foot clan, not to mention Shredder's right hand man, well, tigerman.

Tiger Claw then began to walk towards her, yet it was oddly non-threatening. She straightened once he got within a few metres which was really starting to make her uncomfortable. He stopped when they were barely a metre apart. This close, his scent was literally the only thing she could smell, the normal sharp stink of the city blocked out. Despite the fact he could probably draw his gun and kill her before she knew what was happening, this was strangely relaxing.

She was so focused on him and how strangely close they were that she jumped when she felt something rest against the fur on the small of her back, sending a shiver up her spine when she realised it was Tiger Claw's paw. When had her heart started racing? And when had she leant towards him so they were practically breathing each other's air? This was almost like she didn't have control of her body, only watching as her hands slid from his chest up to the back of his neck (when had they even moved from her sides to his chest?). She was aware of being lifted from the ground, brought up to Tiger Claw's height and-

All her racing thoughts just suddenly froze the moment their lips touched. This certainly wasn't a perfect kiss, after all cats licked not kissed. But it didn't seem to matter to Cat that he was holding her too tight, or their noses were pressed tightly together. All that seemed to matter was the warmth, which even after they separated, remained.

Tiger Claw slowly lowered her to the ground, hesitant to step back and break contact with her. "I'm sorry..." Tiger Claw muttered, and for once in her life he actually looked ashamed. "I shouldn't have done that."

He then turned to leave, but Cat sure as hell wasn't letting him get away with  _that_ for a goodbye. Her hand caught his and he froze, letting her turn him back around. "You're right, you shouldn't have." Then boosting herself up onto her toes, she planted another small kiss on his lips. "But I'm glad you did."

Cat them slowly began to back away. If she wasn't back at the lair soon, her brothers would start to worry. "I hope to see you again, Tiger Claw." Her normal smirk returned to her face. "Yet I'm afraid it will probably be in battle."

He gave her a small bow. "I look forward to it, Caterina Hamato."

* * *

It was only as Cat was pulling on her jacket to go get the pizzas that she realised there was something stuck to the fur on her back. Pulling the small piece of paper off, she smiled down at the series of numbers written there. "Tiger Claw planned for me to find him." She smiled to herself. "Maybe this could work..." She stuffed the paper with his phone number into her jacket pocket.

She'd just have to find some time alone in the lair when she could call him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if this was terrible, it's the first time I've ever written anything to do with romance. And I have very little experience myself, I'm only 2 months into my first relationship (who's actually coming over to my house soon and I'm so scared they won't like their present...)  
> Anyway chapter 3 of Into the Abyss is being written. Hopefully I'll have that done soon!  
> Thank you all for reading and let me know if you want to see more of Cat and Tiger Claw! ^.^


End file.
